gatorlandiafandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
It all started with a letter delivered by the Postman to any Settlements they could manage to make it to. It arrived on aged paper, written in a fine script, though the text wavered at points as if hands shook as they wrote it. Survivors far and near…any souls with kindness left in them who can read these words: our beloved Gatorland is about to fall. We have fought long and hard but with supply lines cut, our people are dying, and there is no relief. There is no medicine, little food, and very few left standing who can still fight the Zed and raiders that come in droves. I write this plea, wondering if anyone will even read it. I can only hope that they will, and that they will come. Even if you won’t come, please, tell others so that some might, as Gatorland has long been a bastion of strength and rest for travel and trade in the swampy wilds of the Rum Coast. Carved out of nothing by folks with little but hope and a will to find a way but now, we are overrun. Down to the last handful of men and even children, we fight until the end. We hope now for reinforcements, and we will hold out as long as we can. And, if you do come…and you do not find…us. I beg you as the dying wish of an old man, please: Kill as many of what you do find as you possibly can. Please. We will thank you for the mercy, and God will bless you for it. Family first, Father Nicodemus Price Governor of Gatorland Survivors from all over the Rum Coast and Paradise isles answered the call for help from Governor Nicodemes. Some, like many of the Sainthood of Ashes, came purely to offer what aid they could against the Hordes and save as many lives as they could. Others came for adventure and excitement, hoping to hone their skills and test their limits against the threats that loomed over the beaten town. More still came for profit and the chance to rebuild a town in their own image, asserting themselves as driving forces in the towns survival. Whatever the reason, dozens and dozens came that fateful Summer weekend and pushed back the zombie hordes and put a stop the raiders advances, but the threats to Gatorland were far from over. It soon became clear that these were no ordinary raiders, as many of them bore the imagery of the Final Knights. Bloodied tattoos and brands of the "33" were carved into their skin and their eyes burned with a fiery purpose that was uncommon in feral raiders. Soon the faces of the true threat made their presence known, Canus, Lord of the Final Knights, and his crazed psionic minion, Deacon Stench lead their forces against the town. Canus's brutal tactics and the diabolical creations of Stench proved to be quite a challenge for the citizens of Gatorland and many of them met the Gravemind. Even when the citizens traveled to the carnival and trade show in Glowing Springs did they not escape the attention of the Final Knights that were hell bent on their destruction. Slowly but surely the Final Knights began to gain a foothold and things were looking grim for the citizens of Gatorland. It was then that Nicodemes sacrificed his own life to give it to his family, the citizens of Gatorland, to save their lives and give them a chance to fight back against Canus. With the Final Knights sent back to lick their wounds, Gatorland turned inward to their own economy and development as citizens fought for political power while outside forces tried to turn their attention elsewhere. While some fought just to find a place to live and do business, others fought back against the incursion of groups like Ground Zero and the Commune to keep Gatorland safe from danger. All the while the mysterious and deadly Red Eyes kept the nights a dark place in Gatorland. Winter came and went in the settlement of Gatorland as the residents finally began putting their roots in and making names for themselves. The town saw rise to the numerous organizations from the Kings of Heart to the Gatorland Medical Center to the Saturday Night Swamp Slam entertainment company. However as the winter months grew cold and dark elsewhere in the wastes, the more temperate climate of Gatorland attracted attention from far and wide. Survivors from as far as Hayven and Bravo came like the snowbirds of the past to Gatorlands Trade Weekends. The increased presence of course caused an increase in attention from the Gravemind as it sent its own agents after is prey and even coaxed those that met the darkness to do its deeds before they left the morgue. This time also saw the return of Nicodemes, Governor of Gatorland, who returned battered, bruised and on the verge of death as he staggered into town. However this return was short lived, as not long after he had spoken to those close to him, performed a Baptism for the Nuclear Family, and presided over dinner did the Gravemind return for its most desired prey. A host of most nefarious zed attacked the town seeking to return Nicodemes to the grave, but the citizens of Gatorland and those visiting were able to hold them off. However, not long after did a terrible revelation come to light. Nicodemes was in fact the creature known as Red Eyes, and he transformed before their eyes despite attempts to save him. He seemingly ran off into the night before he lost control over himself and did harm to those he most loved. The spring provided a host of challenges to Gatorland as they tried to recover the physically and emotionally hard winter, all the while still trying to improve the economy of the town. Early on in the spring the settlement saw the arrival of the Leaky Bastard, a large trading ship that was wrapping up it's route through the Paradise Isles on the way to the Coral Fort. While some members of her crew seemed intent on trade, others were no more than thieves, scoundrels, and pirates. Gatorland was ever vigilant however and by the time the Leaky Bastard was on her way the town was better for it. As the crisp air began to grow warm in the tropical heat once again vendettas also thawed as a number of psychopaths and deranged men under the leadership of an excessively crazy man named Carl had a bone to pick with some of the local residents of Gatorland. As zed and other creatures of the night plagued the town, and residents dealt with the assaults and incursions of those too crazy to know right from wrong, Gatorland's skilled doctors and Rovers were able to calm their minds and save Gatorland, and the crazies, more bloodshed. As tropical air arrived in full force and rains began bringing life to the wilds, the radiation from the area known as Ground Zero began seeping into the ground with disastrous effects on the flora of the swampland. Mutant plants began assaulting the town intent to inject Gatorland's residents with spores that allowed the plants to reproduce, quit explosively. More than one Gatorlander fell victim to the explosive spores and met the Grave that weekend. However the quick minds of the local scientists and the skilled hands of the local brewers we able to inoculate the town and send it's warriors to kill the mutant plant at its heart. With summer in full force, the Rat Trap invited the residents of Gatorland to the Paradise Isles for a summer celebration. Hosted by House Fa, the residents arrived on what was called Narrator Island to find it rife with zed and not occupied for many years. Before the Pure Bloods of the Rat Trap could setup the "guests" had to clear the island of dangers and reactivate the islands power source. With the help of Pure Bloods from House Arendelle, the generator was reactivated that night and the island was cleared of most zed by the next morning. House Fa moved in that afternoon to setup their party for that evening. All the while Pure Bloods from the allegedly nefarious House De Vil were making deals in the shadows. By the end of the weekend the residents of Gatorland and visitors from afar witnessed the boons to be gained from the Pure Bloods of the Rat Trap but also the consequences that can come from dealing with them.